fiNDiNg yOuR heARt
by tinkerbell-princess
Summary: i knOw dylAn gOt releAsed frOm jAil iN 2005's fiNAl weeK, bUt jUst imAgiNe he stAyed iN pRisON!aNywAy, iN mY stORy, dylAn hAs juSt beeN releAsed frOm jAil AfteR 5 yeArs. hOw hAs hiS liFe chAnGed? wiLL sKy sTill wAnt AnythIng tO dO wiTh hiM? sORRy iM nO gO


_**Neighbours, Sky And Dylan.**_

It's the year 2009, and Dylan Timmons has just been realised from jail because of good behaviour. Once he visited his mother, sisters, and younger brother, Scott, whom had been released from jail only the year before, he made his way to Lassiter's, to visit the place he once loved as a teenager.

Dylan stood outside the 'Coffee Shop', smiling to himself, noticing nothing had changed. He pushed the door open and strolled in. Dylan noticed several eyes turn his way, followed by whispers. But they didn't bother him, because he was finally a free man.

Dylan ordered a coffee and sat down at the table he and his ex-girlfriend, Sky Mangel, used to sit at many times. Those were the good days Dylan thought to himself, reminiscing to when he was a teenager, with a girlfriend who loved him, and many great friends.

Dylan was still thinking of the precious memories he had when he noticed her standing at the counter. She was as perfect as she was the day he last saw her, almost four years ago, in prison. Sky Mangel, Dylan's true love. He had never stopped loving her, and the thought of seeing her again kept him happy throughout his jail years.

Suddenly, Boyd Hoyland walked into the Coffee Shop, and he threw his arms around Sky's waist as she paid for her order. Sky turned around and shot her boyfriend a cheeky grin, before noticing someone watching her.

"Dylan!" Sky exclaimed, not knowing what to do or really say. Dylan gave her a small smile, before turning away.

Sky and Boyd came over, Boyd holding out his hand. "Good to see you mate, when did you, um, come home?" Boyd struggled, trying to break the ice.

Dylan shook Boyd's hand before replying, "Just this morning actually."

"That's great," Sky smiled, "have you seen your family?"

"Yeah, they were happy to see me."

"I bet they were, they all missed you," Sky said, not making any eye contact with Dylan.

Dylan sighed to himself as Boyd slipped his hand into Sky's. Sky and Boyd were just one of those couple's who were meant to be together. Nothing could tear them apart.

"Well, we have to be somewhere sorry, what are you doing tomorrow? We should catch up for lunch," Sky said finally.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Dylan smiled. Each person said they're goodbyes and Dylan wasn't in his happy mood any more.

As the Timmon's family sat down for their first family dinner in many years, Dylan whispered to Stingray. "Why didn't you tell me Sky was with Boyd again?"

"I didn't see it was my place to tell, bro," Stingray, who was now 21, replied, before taking a sip of his drink.

"So, Dylan, I thought maybe we should do something tomorrow? Maybe a lunch to celebrate your return?" Janae said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm meeting up with some friends." Dylan answered, playing with his food with his fork.

"Who? What friends?" Janelle said, looking firmly at Dylan.

"Just Sky and Boyd, it's no big deal," Dylan answered.

"Some friends. When did they ever visit you in jail?" 18-year old Bree said.

"Bree! You have no right to talk about them like that." Janae snapped.

"Why should you care? Boyd dumped you for Sky," Bree smirked.

"That was over 3 years ago, I'm totally over it," Janae replied.

"Girls, can't you just let Dylan enjoy the first proper meal he's had in a long time?" Kim eventually said.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I'm not hungry," Dylan said, standing up. Dylan could still hear his family bickering as he made his way towards the front door. He smiled to himself; he wouldn't have his family any other way.

Dylan walked slowly around the court he called home, Ramsay Street. He decided to visit his cousin Jared, or Toadie as he was known.

He was about to walk up the drive way of Toadie's house, when he heard a noise. He spun around to see Sky and Boyd strolling hand in hand. Sky was laughing and Boyd was talking quietly to her. They walked up Harold Bishop's driveway, and Dylan continued to watch until they were out of sight.

"Dylan!" Sky yelled, before rushing over to Dylan. She was wearing black skinny leg jeans, with a pink singlet top with a large camouflaged belt over the top. "Hi, Boyd's really sorry, but he couldn't make it. He's training to be a doctor, and being Karl's assistant is crazy hours. But anyways, how are you?" Sky said in a large breath.

"I'm great. Where do you want to go?" Dylan replied, not making any eye contact with Sky.

"How about some town famous chips from 'Grease Monkeys' and some chocolate milkshakes from granddad's shop?" Sky suggested, "And we can take them to Lassiter's Park."

"Sure, sounds good." Dylan agreed.

The twosome ate their lunch before basking in the sun in the grass at the park. "I've always loved this park," Sky sighed.

"Yeah, it's the place to run to when dramas erupt." Dylan laughed.

Sky gave a short laugh in reply. "I know exactly what you mean," Sky sat up and stared at the water in the lake.

"What, what is it?" Dylan asked, sensing Sky was upset.

"You, Dylan Timmons, can read me like a book," Sky smiled. "It's just; I came here when you broke up with me,"

"Oh. I didn't mean to hurt you Sky. I just thought it was for the best." Dylan said.

"I know, it still hurt. But I'm happy now with Boyd. Did I tell you we're engaged?" Sky said, holding up her left hand to show a ring.

"Really? Since when?" Dylan asked, as his heart sank.

"For about three months now. I'm so happy with my life, and I'm glad you're here to share it with me," Sky said, giving Dylan a hug.

"I'm happy for you, and even happier you still want me in your life." Dylan falsely smiled.

Several days later, Dylan woke to someone tapping on his window. Dylan climbed out of his bed and slowly looked outside his window to see Sky standing there. She had read eyes and tears streaming down her face.

Dylan quickly opened the window, "Sky, what's the matter?" he whispered, trying not to wake Stingray, who he shared a room with.

"Can we talk? I had no one else to turn to," Sky answered.

"Okay, meet me around the front in five minutes." Dylan answered. Sky stumbled off, and Dylan quickly got dressed.

Dylan opened the door and Sky flew into his arms, "Dylan, thank you so much," she exclaimed.

Dylan hugged her tightly back, not wanting to let her go. The pair walked to Lassiter's Park, where they had been only 5 days earlier.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Dylan asked as Sky sat beside him on a park bench.

"It's Boyd; he said he doesn't want to get married. He thinks we're to young or something." Sky sobbed.

"Listen, Sky, any man should be happy to marry you, and Boyd's crazy for thinking any different, but if he wants to take his time, don't push him into it," Dylan answered.

Suddenly Boyd appeared. "Sky! I've been looking for you everywhere," Boyd exclaimed.

Sky wiped a tear from her face, not making eye contact with anyone. Boyd took Sky's hand and pulled her to her feet so they were eye to eye. "Sky, I love you so much, and if you want to get married young, then I'm willing to. I'll marry you right now if you just say the word."

Dylan looked down at the ground, holding back the tears in his eyes as Sky answered Boyd, "I love you too."

"Where have you been?" Janae asked as Dylan strolled through the front door.

"Out," Dylan answered, before storming into the kitchen for a drink.

Janae followed Dylan into the kitchen, leaning on the bench, watching him. "With who?"

"Sky, if you must know." Dylan said, pouring a glass of water.

"Sky Mangel. What's so good about her that makes guys go crazy over her? She's nothing special." Janae remarked.

"Sky is special. She has a heart of gold and is just…perfect! Don't you dare make a bad comment about her around me again!" Dylan snapped, before storming into his room. Janae stood there, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with him?" Stingray asked as he waltzed into the kitchen.

"Sky, of course." Janae answered.

For the following weeks, Sky and Dylan met up frequently, just like olds times. "Dyl, I need to talk to you." Janae said one night after Dylan returned from a day shopping for Sky's upcoming wedding.

"Make it quick." Dylan said, sitting beside his sister on the couch.

"I think you're spending way to much time with Sky. It's like you're still in love with her. You come home high as a kite, just as you used to when you and Sky were dating. But nothing is going to happen between you and Sky, because you two are in the past."

"I know you're right. But I'd rather be spending time with Sky then not be in her life at all." Dylan answered.

"I'm not saying that you should stop being Sky's friend. Just stop being so clingy towards her." Janae said.

"And what am I meant to do? I can't suddenly ignore her,"

"Don't ignore her; just don't spend as much time together."

Dylan took in what his sister had said, and decided to lay low for a while. He was just setting himself up for heartbreak. Sky would never leave Boyd for him. Sky was too good for Dylan, and he just needed to get his head around it.

Dylan avoided Sky for an entire week, and on the Sunday night, Dylan answered the front door as it's door bell rang. "Sky!" Dylan said.

"Yeah, remember me, or have you forgotten who I am?" Sky snapped.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"You. You've been avoiding me, dodging my phone calls, not answering emails. What's going on Dylan?" Sky questioned.

"Nothing. Except…can we talk about this somewhere else?" Dylan said quietly.

"Fine, granddad's working late and Boyd is out running errands for Karl. Come over to my place." Sky answered.

The pair walked in silence to the Bishop house. Dylan gazed around the house, before stopping in the living room. Sky stood beside him, waiting for him to speak.

"The reason I've been avoiding you is because I'm in love with you Sky. I haven't stopped loving you, even after all those years in jail. And spending this much time with you is great, but every time you even speak about Boyd my heart aches. I just don't think I can put up with it any longer." Dylan said in one breath.

Sky stood, stunned. "If it hurt you so much, why didn't you tell me?" Sky said sweetly, raising a hand to touch Dylan's face.

Dylan pushed her away, turning to leave. "Dylan, wait!" Sky said.

Dylan turned around, causing him to be standing directly in front of Sky. "So what happens now?" Sky breathed.

"I don't know, how about we just forget about each other. I can't carry on being just friends." Dylan answered, looking into Sky's eyes.

"Dylan, you're an important person in my life, I don't want to lose you." Sky replied.

Dylan sighed. Sky was so gorgeous. Her blonde hair fell around her face, and she lifted a hand to push it behind her ear. Dylan grabbed Sky's hand and squeezed it. He then leaned forward and done something he had wanted to do for four years. Kiss Sky.

Dylan felt Sky kiss him back for a quick moment, before she pulled away. "Dylan, we can't. I'm with Boyd now. We're getting married in a few short weeks." Sky turned and ran to her room, leaving Dylan alone.

Dylan laid in bed, last nights events running through his mind. Dylan had to talk to Sky, so he leapt out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. He walked quickly to the Bishop house, knocking on the wooden door.

Boyd answered, surprised to see Dylan. "Where's Sky?" Dylan asked, trying to see casual.

Boyd shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, we had a small argument over the wedding. She wants something extravagant, and I just want something, you know, normal."

"Sky isn't normal. She's better than normal, you should know that." Dylan answered.

"I know, you're right. But I have been searching for her for over an hour. I don't know where she could be. Listen mate, if you see her, let me know." Boyd said.

"Will do, bye," Dylan replied, walking away.

Dylan knew exactly where Sky would be.

Dylan rode Stingray's bike to Lassiter's Park, searching for Sky. He found her seated at the same park bench they had been several days earlier. "Sky." Dylan said quietly.

Sky looked at Dylan, before jumping to her feet. "Don't run away," Dylan pleaded.

"Why not? You've messed me up Dylan. I'm supposed to be getting married in a couple of weeks, but here I am thinking about you!" Sky said, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry Sky, really, I'm not worth it. I'm sorry I've messed up your life. I'll stay out of your way for a while, and then maybe we could try to be friends, if you want to."

Sky walked over to Dylan, as a single tear fell down her face. "You'd really do that, for me?" Dylan nodded in response.

Sky and Dylan stood facing each other, no words being spoken. "Sky!" a familiar voice yelled, breaking the silence between the two.

Boyd came running up. "Sky, I'm sorry. You deserve to have a big wedding. And because it's you, of course it's not gonna be normal. It's gonna be better than normal." Boyd smiled.

Boyd met eye contact with Dylan. "Thanks for your help Dylan." Boyd through his arms around Sky.

Sky kept her arms by her side as Dylan smiled and walked away. A million thoughts ran through Sky's head as she watched Dylan walk away and jump on his bike. Boyd kissed Sky on the cheek. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you sure know where to hide," He smiled.

Sky pulled her head away. "What?" Boyd questioned.

"I, I can't marry you Boyd." Sky answered, breaking away from him. Boyd stood, left staring at Sky, as she ran off in Dylan's direction.

"Dylan!" Sky yelled, as she saw Dylan's bike lying on the ground. Dylan was sitting beside it, cursing to himself. Dylan looked up to see Sky yelling his name.

Sky rushed over as Dylan stood up, running into his arms. "What? What's going on?" Dylan questioned.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sky smiled; her arms around Dylan. He returned the hug and held Sky tightly. "I just love you too."

Dylan smiled at Sky, "really? You meant it?" Sky nodded back, as Dylan leaned and kissed her, knowing that Sky was his once again.


End file.
